Shulk vs Emil
Shulk vs Emil is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles against Emil from the Tales of Series. Description Xenoblade Chronicles vs Tales of Symphonia! Which of these two JRPG swordsmen with gods sealed inside of them will hack and slash their way two the top? Interlude Wiz: Gods, mythical beings that are capable of creating worlds, are some of the most powerful beings in all of fiction. Boomstick: And these two swordsmen have the power of the gods of their universes sealed within. Wiz: Shulk, the true heir to the Monado. Boomstick: And Emil Castagnier, the knight of Ratatosk. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.... A Death Battle! Shulk Wiz: The Monado, a sacred sword capable of defeating the life-long enemy of the Homs, the Mechon. Boomstick: Originally used by the Bionis in it's battle with the Mechonis, the blade was sealed away by the ancient High Entia and wouldn't resurface until a small group of Homs from Colony 9 found the blade. Wiz: However, all of the explorers who set out to find the blade didn't survive the trip, except for one. Boomstick: And his name was... Shulk. Wiz: After being brought back to the colony, Shulk was determined to unlock the Monado's secrets and ended up becoming a researcher for Colony 9. Boomstick: But his life was ultimately changed when the Mechon attacked his colony. Wiz: After seeing Dunban, the hero of the Homs, struggle to use the sacred blade, Shulk took it upon himself to wield the Monado and fend off the Mechon. Boomstick: And he was doing a pretty good job too, until a giant, faced Mechon with Wolverine claws known as Metal Face showed up, beat the shit out of him, and killed Fiora, which was kind of a dick move considering that was the girl he totally wanted to plow. Wiz: Really Boomstick? Boomstick: What did I do? Wiz: *Sigh* never mind. Anyways, determined to get his revenge, Shulk set out with his best friend Reyn to find and destroy Metal Face. Boomstick: He set out to do all of this, while wielding one of the most badass swords I've ever seen. Wiz: As we stated earlier, Shulk wields the Monado, a sword which can extend it's length and can even allow him to see into the future. He later upgraded this to the Monado II Boomstick: Heh heh, you said "extend". Wiz: Shut up Boomstick, anyways Shulk has various different arts at his disposal, such as back slash, which deals double damage if the opponent is struck from behind, light heal for recovery, slit edge, which lowers the opponent's physical defense if struck from the side, as well as stream edge, which can inflict break, and air slash, which can slow Shulk's opponents down if they are struck from the side and can also inflict break. Boomstick: Shulk also has shadow eye, which increases the damage of the next physical art he uses, shaker edge, which inflicts daze on a toppled target, and battle soul, which sacrifices half of his own HP to fill a portion of his talent gauge, which allows him to use his Monado arts. Wiz: Monado Buster attacks enemies in front of Shulk, Monado Shield allows him to block attacks, Monado Speed allows him to completely avoid any physical attack, and Monado Purge allows Shulk to damage a target from a distance and remove any sort of aura or spike. Boomstick: Monado Eater damages anyone in front of him, removes buffs, and on top of that, can cause his opponents to bleed, Monado Armour reduces damage taken from any attack, and last but definitely not least, Monado Cyclone, which damages all enemies surrounding Shulk and inflicts topple on an opponent suffering from break. Wiz: And while these may sound devastating, they come at a cost, being that using any of his Monado arts depletes his talent gauge, which he must build up again by using auto attacks or the previously stated battle soul. Boomstick: Add in the fact that his standard arts take time to reload and that he's kind of a glass cannon and you'd be able to tell that Shulk is far from perfect. Wiz: But at the same time Shulk has defeated numerous Mechon, including Egil, the ruler of Mechonis, fought off three telethia with very little help, was able to predict and dodge attacks from Jade Face on numerous occasions, despite not receiving a vision warning him about it, and defeated Zanza, the god who created the Bionis and killed him when he first found the Monado and had been possessing him ever since he was brought back to Colony 9. Boomstick: With his visions and the Monado, Shulk is capable of taking out almost any opponent. "What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN!" Emil Wiz: Off the southwestern coasts of Sylvarant lies a small port city known as Palmacosta. After suffering hardship from the Giant Kharlan Tree's attack, the people of the small port city looked forward to an era of peace. Boomstick: Until the Church of Martel, lead by Lloyd Irving, attacked the small city, burning it down and killing most of the city's population. Damn the people here can't catch a break can they? Wiz: Apparently not. But amid the chaos was one boy who managed to survive. Boomstick: But not without having his parents killed by Lloyd. Wiz: This boy's name was... Emil. Boomstick: In the aftermath Emil managed to escape to his aunt and uncle's house in Luin, where literally everyone hated him because they thought he was a supporter of the Vanguard, a group dedicated to opposing Tethe'alla and reviving the Sylvarant Dynasty. ''' Wiz: One day Emil was getting picked on by two bullies when a man named Richter Abend stood up for him. The man was looking for a girl with a red gem on her forehead.. '''Boomstick: After that encounter, Emil gained the courage to explore outside of Luin and eventually met Marta Lualdi, the same girl Richter was looking for. The two of them set out to find the girl, but when Emil learned that Richter intended to harm the Marta, he chose to protect the girl and formed a pact with Ratatosk, the Lord of Monsters and Summon Spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree. Wiz: In doing so, Emil ultimately gained the title known as the Knight of Ratatosk. Boomstick: Moving on, Emil fights with a sword and has various techniques known as artes at his disposal. Demon Fang launches a shock wave at foes, Havoc Strike lets Emil jump into the air before slamming into the ground, Ravaging Tiger lifts the enemy into the sky before slamming them back into the ground, Savage Reaper launches an opponent into the air and stabs them as they fall, Phoenix Rush lifts opponents into the air followed by an aerial slash that moves forward, Blade Fury allows Emil to repeatedly slash around himself before slamming his sword into the ground, Fiend Fusion increases his speed, Raining Fangs lets Emil jump into the air before sending numerous shock waves into the ground, Dark Radiance lets him jump into the air, attacking with several crescent slashes before slamming the target into the ground and sending a wave of energy at the opponent, and Dual Death thrusts Emil's sword towards the enemy twice, each time sending out a shock wave. Wiz: Converging Fury is essentially Blade Fury but ends with a slice that charges through the enemy, Heavenly Tempest lets Emil perform two somersaults forward while airborne before following up with multiple slashes, Raging Heaven performs three upward slices before slamming the enemy into the ground, Swallow Fury allows Emil to get behind the opponent before launching them into the air with four strikes, Roaring Tiger basically combines Swallow Fury and Raining Fangs into one arte, Light Spear Cannon launches his opponents while keeping him on the ground, Raging thrust lets him charge through the enemy ending up behind before performing what is basically a Savage Reaper, Sword Rain Alpha lets Emil pierce through his opponent numerous times before finishing them off with one last strike, Demon's Rage performs a running slash and thrust followed by a downward kick that ends with a burst of light that lifts opponents into the air, and Quake Assault is yet another arte that is essentially Blade Fury but with a slam that produces rocks. Boomstick: Please tell me we're done here Wiz. Wiz: Nope, we've got one more. Boomstick: This better be fucking good Wiz. Wiz: Oh trust me Boomstick, it is. Emil's final arte is his mystic arte, Devil's Hellfire- Boomstick: I'm liking the sound of this move already! Wiz:-Which lets Emil rush towards his enemy and slashes his opponents numerous times before slamming his blade into the ground, creating pillars of fire that incinerate his opponent. Boomstick: Okay that was actually pretty cool. Wiz: And while these techniques may seem extremely powerful, they have a price, being that they all require mana to use them and if he runs out he'll have to hit his opponents with standard attacks to regain that lost mana. Boomstick: With all of these skills, Emil has single-handedly taken out a group of Vanguard members, taken out the Vanguard, and And stopped Richter from releasing demons into his world. Wiz: And when he learned that he was nothing more than a personality created by Ratatosk, he managed to gain control of his body and separate his personaliy from Ratatosk, essentially becoming his own person. Boomstick: But he still does rely on mana to perform most of his artes and will turn into a core if he takes any fatal damage. But even still, few can withstand power of the Knight of Ratatosk. "Very well then. I'll just stop you by force!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time... for a Death Battle! Fight It was just another day on the Bionis as a young boy with blonde hair named Shulk was talking with some travelers. "It was terrible!" One of them said as they described how a group of Volff attacked them and stole some of their supplies. "I'll do whatever it takes to get your supplies back." The boy said as the pointed him in the direction of the Volff's lair. Meanwhile, another young boy, who went by the name of Emil, and his centurion partner Tenebrae had just defeated a group of Volff. "Well Lord Emil, are you going to form a pact with these monsters or not?" Asked the centurion. "Of course!" Replied Emil as he began to form a pact with the monsters. But as he began to form the pact, Shulk appeared and stabbed the Volff pack leader through the chest, causing the remaining Volff to flee. "Why did you do that! Those monsters weren't going to hurt anyone!" Emil yelled. "Those monsters attacked a group of innocent travelers." Shulk replied as he began to sheathe his blade. However, before he could finish putting the Monado away, he heard the other boy mention how he was forming a pact with the Volff pack. "Forming a pact? You mean you were controlling those monsters?" Asked Shulk as he began to take the Monado out again. "Well, yeah." replied the other boy. "Emil, he's pulling out his weapon, draw your sword!" Yelled his centurion, startling the boy in the process. "Why are you pulling out your sword?" Asked Emil. "You said you were controlling those Volff, which means you must have made them attack those travelers!" "But I-''" "''Emil, defend yourself!" Tenebrae interrupted as Shulk began to run towards him. "If you won't listen to reason." Emil said as he pulled out his sword, "I'll just have to force you to understand!" FIGHT Emil began to run at Shulk as their blades collided before took a step back and struck Emil with Slit Edge. After taking the blow, Emil stepped back and launched a Demon Fang at Shulk, who was able to avoid the arte just in time. Shulk then activated Shadow Eye before running at Emil and striking him with a Stream Edge, inflicting break in the process. Emil was knocked into the ground by the attack, "Ugh, alright, let's try Ravaging Tiger!" Emil yelled as he ran towards Shulk before lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground. "Your stronger than I thought, but let's see you handle this!" Shulk yelled as he activated the Monado and let out a Monado Cyclone, inflicting topple onto Emil. "Emil you must get up!" Said Tenebrae as Emil struggled to recover from the blow. "Shaker Edge!" Yelled Shulk as he struck the young Knight, dazing the boy. Shulk proceeded to heal his wounds with light heal before striking Emil with the Monado several times. Emil managed to recover from Shulk's strikes and countered with a Light Spear Cannon, launching him into the air before hitting him with a Heavenly Tempest, sending Shulk into the ground once again. "Fiend Fusion!" Yelled Emil as he began to run towards Shulk at extremely high speeds before slashing him numerous times, finishing his strikes with a Quake Assault. "Alright, how about Monado Speed!" Shulk said as he activated the Monado once more. Emil began to rush at Shulk once more but noticed that his opponent seemed to be dodging every last one of his attacks with relative ease. After each of Emil's strikes, Shulk counterattacked with 4 slashes before rolling next to Emil and striking him from the side with Air Slash, slowing him down in the process. Emil attempted to attack Shulk but was unable to land any hits due to being slowed down. "I can't, no, I won't lose!" Emil yelled as he managed to get another hit in on Shulk. After being hit by the blade, Shulk's eyes began to flash blue as he saw a vision of himself being hit repeatedly by Emil numerous times before being incinerated. It looks like he's about to strike me with a powerful attack, I have to stop him before it's too late! Shulk thought to himself as he healed his wounds with Light Heal once more. Emil ran towards Shulk and stuck him with Sword Rain Alpha, slashing at him repeatedly before following the attack up with Dark Radiance. "I'm not gonna lose!" Emil yelled as he activated Devil's Hellfire, rushing towards Shulk with a determined look on his face. "This must be it, Monado Speed!" Shulk yelled as he barely managed to dodge Emil's mystic arte in time. "But how?" Emil said before Shulk began slash at him multiple times. "Behold the true power of the Monado!" Shulk yelled as he activated the Monado one last time. "Monado Eater!" Yelled the boy as he sent his blade straight through the boy's chest. "Guys, I'm sorry..." Emil muttered as he reverted back into his core form. "Alright, now that I've taken care of that, I should probably let those travelers know that I took care of their Volff problem." Shulk said as he walked back to the traveler's campground. K.O. Results Boomstick: Someone get the designated healer because we're down a summon spirit! Wiz: While Emil may have had a larger variety of techniques at his disposal, Shulk's Monado arts and ability to see into the future ultimately gave him this match. Boomstick: Hell, he's faster too, as he was capable of dodging shots from Jade Face without receiving a vision warning him about it, who's been described as a perfect shot. Plus he's proven himself to be far more more durable than Emil despite being a glass cannon. Wiz: In the bad ending of Dawn of The New World, Emil sacrifices himself to stop the door to Niflheim from opening by stabbing himself with his sword and reverting into his core form. In comparison, Shulk was shot in the back with a rifle and had the one thing keeping him alive, Zanza, shot out of him. He woke up at least a day later and for the most part was fine. Boomstick: Oh, is that not enough for you? How about the time Shulk fell from the blade of the Mechonis all the way to the beaches of The Fallen Arm, woke up a couple hours later, and was completely fine, despite the fact that a fall from that height would kill a normal person before they even hit the ground! Wiz: The final nail in Emil's coffin was the fact that Shulk's Monado Speed would allow him to avoid being caught in a combo by a Emil's artes due to the fact that Monado Speed grants complete immunity to physical attacks, Emil's primary source of damage. Boomstick: Poor Emil just wasn't really feeling it in this battle. Wiz: The winner is... Shulk Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015